Falling
by Yui-Mag
Summary: Hisoka and Tsuzuki are on Earth trying to recover from their last ordeal. During their stay a mental cry for help brings them back to a world where Muraki seems to be holding every card...but not as many as the dr. would like. Reincarnations, old souls...
1. Default Chapter

A/N-Yami no Matsuei, Weiss Kreuz, and Gravitation are not of my own creation, I'm just borrowing these characters b/c they're just too lovable. The idea for the story is my own and the song used in the prologue is written and sung by Patrick Bruel. The translation for the song was done by me. Enjoy the fic!!!

Falling

Prologue…

Violet eyes skimmed the growing darkness and found themselves to be focused on the flashing red letters of an alarm clock. They settled there only in passing before shifting back to the shadowed form in bed. To the tousled long locks, to the green eyes he knew would be shining yet closed of emotion if they had been open, to the emotions that the Empath shared with him but to no else, to that vulnerability that was hidden behind all that…to that need…that need that he, he should stay with him … Hisoka.

A blanket had been wrapped around his shoulders gently, hours ago… when night had just begun making its way into the blue sky. 

When their vacation had officially started, delaying the inevitable... the fact that the work had to be continued. To kill, to judge… missions. The fact that they would meet up again with Muraki… and at the mere thought of the silver hair and those strange eyes… a shiver ran through him. He couldn't help it. 

What if…?

What if… that was the kind of love that he deserved?

_I'd be lying to you_

_If I told you that I didn't think of it_

_If I told you that I didn't want to_

_Remember the name of that street_

_If I told you_

_My love, that I felt nothing_

_Heard nothing of those words not said_

_That at those smiles_

_I did not smile_

_I'd be lying_

_I'd be lying_

Those violet eyes glazed over in pain as he wondered again and again why anyone would fall in love with him. What anyone could possibly see in him. 

A killer, a demon… not human… His fingers curled up, tensed, the nails biting at the skin of his palm.

He felt… He was too tired to feel, to think. He wanted someone to catch him, to hold him… to tell him it was all true… to tell him it was all a lie. It didn't matter anymore. It shouldn't have mattered anymore.

_Quick, I'm falling…_

_Will you look at me?_

_Will you be at the bottom_

_To take me where…I don't know_

_Where I'm not going_

Steps had been taken so that these sorts of questions would have been gone… not needed and unheard of. In the flames that had engulfed him he had sensed a unique peace that had wrapped around him. Such a chance of escape… Yet a name had been called out. His name. His eyes refocused. Hisoka had called out his name, asking him to come back to him… to them…

'I need you.' 

_Then quickly, I'm falling _

_Like a puppet without a string_

_Too free and too fragile_

_I search for your hand in the clouds_

_To erase the memory of his face_

'I need you…' Those green eyes had caught his and held. Had always held him… A sigh, soft and fragile escaped past his lips. Funny, how the first impression had been so faulty. Hisoka a stuck up brat, he himself acting like an idiot bound to be killed at the first mission. 

So much had changed since then. So many of the masks and walls of deception had been torn down. 

Just at the strength of those green eyes. 

_I d be lying to you_

_If I told you deep into your eyes_

_That your tears that are falling aren't needed_

_That he's just passing by_

If so much had changed, why couldn't he? Why couldn't he take those few steps to close the distance that separated them? Why couldn't he bring himself to break the silence and ask for help? 

Ask to be held and protected. So he could forget, forget and heal from wounds that Muraki and others had dealt him.

_I'd be lying to you_

_And yet I've been lying to myself_

_To think that we were in such safety_

_That we were so much stronger than life_

_But those things_

_We do not know of_

Funny how even after death the vulnerability stayed. Ironic really, how there was no safety… no place to hide, anywhere. Not in life, not in death… not in love. He shuddered, the cold from the night finally getting through to him even in the hotel's heated room. Tsuzuki pushed himself up from where he sat every part of his body reluctant to move… to leave. To be alone.

_Quick, I'm falling…_

_Will you be at the bottom?_

_Will you wait for me…_

_To take me where…I don't know_

_To take me back towards you_

The door was only a couple feet away… only so many steps to take and then he'd be on his way to his own room. Again he shuddered, hating himself for it… for the weakness within him. He didn't want to be alone. He didn't want to face the darkness alone. 'I want to be with you…'

He turned back to face Hisoka's sleeping form. 

'Can I? Can I really stay with you?'

The boy had nodded, unable to find words to pass through his throat as grief and fear made it thick. That had been in the flames' embrace. But now…Would you still say yes, Hisoka? Would you?

_Then quickly, I'm falling _

_Like a puppet without a string_

_Too free and too fragile_

_I search for your hand in the clouds_

_So as to not have to turn the page_

His feet took him, trembling to the side of the bed, unable to make them go elsewhere… not really wanting to go elsewhere, anyhow. He sat gingerly on the side of the bed. And watched…

Hisoka was warm and looking safe… lost in a dream's embrace as the night wore on. Tsuzuki gently moved aside some thin strands of hair, amazed at how innocent the boy seemed in his sleep. Such a déjà vu from their first meeting, Hisoka drunk, needing to be carried all the way back to the hotel, for once quiet and gentle… not sarcastic and biting… or had been for a few minutes before going and muttering 'Baka' in his sleep. A smile broke out on Tsuzuki's face. 'Baka… I truly am one.' He sighed. The sound shattered something from Hisoka's dreaming mind, bringing him back to the surface. His empathy begging him to do something as pain and a need to be comforted sang through his shields.

_I'd be lying to you_

_But to whom else could I really say this to_

_Without this time truly betraying you_

_Silence is sometimes worse_

'I want you to hold me. I want you to comfort me. I want you to love me. Love me for who I am… for you to not be disgusted. For you to tell me everything's all right. But I'm scared. I'm scared you'll turn away no matter that you said you needed me. I'm scared you'll disappear and that I'll be left alone again. The walls around me are too high to climb… too thick to break… I don't want them to fall… I don't want them to break. I don't want to be weak… I don't want this need… But ever since that day, I can't hide these feeling from you any longer. Please… Please… Hisoka… I need you…'

_Quick, I'm falling…_

_Will you be at the bottom_

_Will you pick me up_

_To take me where…I don't know_

_To bring me back towards you_

Hisoka's eyes opened slowly, his hand reaching up and gently cupping the side of the face that was staring down at him so intently. Just as slowly, he let his hand trail down, finding Tsuzuki's hand and twining his fingers with the older man's fingers. No words were needed. None had ever been needed. The hold was tightened and he gave a little sigh. 

'I need you.'

'I need you forever.'

I love you. Those were words that sang around them silently because it was too early for either of them to realize that and share the knowledge. 

The hands never separated as one of them moved to make room for the other. As the movements died the silence reigned once more. Except for one last whisper… one more need to be silenced.

"Hold me…?"

"Aa." Hisoka answered gently, his hand leaving the other's only so both arms could be used to wrap themselves around the older man. "Always… You'll never have to fall alone…"

_Then quickly, I'm falling_

_Like a thieving bird_

_Touched right there, in the heart_

_And who's still wondering why_

_It went that way…?_

Tbc…

And yes there is a plot to this story… it'll start in the first chapter. Grins! Enjoy


	2. A Broken Rest

Ch. 1

The computer screen glowed almost eerily in the darkness, its light filtering over the two feathered faces and being reflected off the glasses that the man behind them wore. 

"And this affects us how?"

"Because… reincarnations…shouldn't be…"

"…allowed here?" The man finished for him. He pushed his glasses further up his nose. "Why is that?" There was a sigh after the question and the elder of the Guoshins answered instead.

"He needs to be reincarnated until his soul has done whatever was needed to be done."

"Maybe that has already been done." The Gushuosin shook his head, looking at the man sternly.

"No… no it hasn't. The job for a reincarnated one is never done."

The man sighed. 

"Get as much information you can on this…" He waved his hand towards the computer screen. "We'll deal with it as we can."

"Aa… and should we let them know?"

"No." There was a pause. "Not yet anyway."

…

Hisoka awoke with the odd feeling that something was definitely… not wrong… but different. At the weight that was right now residing on his chest and the extra warmth, it didn't take long for him to realize what exactly was different. Tsuzuki was sleeping, curled up around him; his head gently nestled on his chest. A blush hit his cheeks and he tried to loosen his nerves by looking away from his partner's sleeping form. He sighed softly and without him wanting to, or so he tried telling himself, his arms tightened around the taller Shinigami. 

Tsuzuki's eyes fluttered open, his mind waking up from the peaceful blankness that he dreamed about. He was comfortable though and didn't feel like actually moving. It was so warm where he was. He gave a little grunt. Wanting to move and grab at the blankets to pull them further over him, he realized with surprise that he couldn't. Strong thin arms loosened there hold at his movement and his violet eyes opened all the way, surprised. Looking up he saw Hisoka, looking as cute as ever and blushing with all his might. A smile touched his lips as his mind recalled the events of last night. Hisoka had kept his promise. That thought only made the comfortable warmth reach his insides and make him happier than he had been in days. 

"Ohayo." Hisoka muttered sitting up. 

"Ohayo!" Tsuzuki answered back happily. "I slept well!" He chirped and Hisoka had to sigh… only Tsuzuki would be able to pull that off. To be so damn depressed… and yet to be able to hide it so well that even he, an empath, would have a hard time to read it. Hisoka pulled the covers back away from himself to get up. There was no use staying in bed if both of them were up and awake. Might as well get dressed and ready to face the day. Before he could take the step that would take him off the bed, arms wrapped themselves around him while Tsuzuki pressed his face on his back, near his neck. "Arigato." It was the merest whisper but he heard it all too well. His mouth dried. He should have been the one to say that. After all… It was because of him and his selfishness… that Tsuzuki was still here with him. Hisoka didn't know what to say. "Ne Hisoka!" Tsuzuki began, moving away, aware that though needed in a way that left his mind spinning, the closeness of the embrace was still something that left Hisoka uncomfortable. Hisoka turned to face him, green eyes curious. "Lets have a HUGE breakfast… and can we have chocolate éclairs? They seemed sooo good…ne? Ne?" A smile tugged at the younger shinigami's lips. 

"Baka." He muttered, standing up and looking away from the adorably cute Tsuzuki who looked as if he had suddenly sprouted puppy ears and a little wagging tail to match. "It's our vacation… you don't need to have my permission on what you want to eat." Tsuzuki's smile got even larger and happy tears were forming in his eyes. "That is… if you make sure not to use all of the money we have on food. We still have a week down on earth so…" He trailed off knowing fully well that Tsuzuki would know the rest of the little lecture that he had told the older man so many times before. 

"Hai hai!" The tall brunette jumped back under the covers, wanting to stay in the warmth a bit longer. An idea formed in his head and before the bathroom door could be closed, Tsuzuki called out, getting Hisoka to make an exasperated face at him. "Hisokaa… Can we have breakfast in bed? And can we continue to share the bed? We could cancel my room that way and have more money for the trip, ne? Ne?" Hisoka blinked his green eyes at him before looking away in an effort to control another blush that was attacking his face. Tsuzuki couldn't help but continue to smile and beg at the same time. 

"Whatever." Hisoka finally muttered. "I'll be in the shower… Leave some food for me."

"Yay! Arigato Hisoka-chan!"

"CHAN?!" There was a startled yelp and then a soft growl before the door was finally closed. Tsuzuki laid back down, content in a way that he hadn't been for a while now. He gave a little sigh as he tried to get more comfortable before reaching to the bed table and grabbing the phone. 

Minutes later, with hair still dripping slightly, Hisoka emerged from the bathroom in clean clothes. He had a calm look to him as he came closer to the bed, kneeling on the side of it to grab from the tray one of the muffins. Tsuzuki paused in his pursuit of eating a chocolate éclair to give the younger man a smile. 

"What would you like to do today?" He asked Hisoka earnestly. He already had an idea of where he wanted to go… all the pastry shop names that he had gathered information on swam in his imagination, making his smile larger. Those sharp green eyes blinked as the blond paused in mid bite to consider the question. He gave a small shrug.

"I'm not really sure…" Hisoka finally answered. "I'd be interested in seeing the stonehendge but other than that…" He shrugged again as he trailed off. 

"The stone hendge?" Tsuzuki asked, surprised. "Ok!" 

…

Omi sighed miles away from the small hotel in which two shinigamis who he had no knowledge of were finishing their breakfast. He pushed his long bangs out of his face with only slight annoyance. Even if it was summer, it was a lot cooler than what the Japanese was used to. The green rolling hills that made up the country side was somewhat hidden by a thick fog that was slowly lifting away as the day continued to creep over the still dark sky. A few feet behind him, Omi knew that Ken was looking at the stars with an awed look on his tired face while Yoji was probably sprawled out on the damp morning grass smoking his usual cigarette. They were all waiting for Aya to get back from a quick meeting that only he had needed to be present. The exclusion of the meeting made him even tenser than he needed to be. He just couldn't help feeling like Manx and Aya were trying to hide something from them. Something that they all should be aware about. He sighed again, a bit louder without meaning to. He was nervous and he shouldn't be. It was going to be ok. It was all going to be ok… except…

There was always that nagging feeling. 

What was there that they weren't being told? 

And why?

"You okay, bishonen?" Yoji asked, sitting up, his green eyes looking over the black rims of his sunglasses. Omi spared him a backwards glance and nodded despite himself, a brief smile curving his lips upwards. "Then relax!" The older man muttered. "You're making me nervous." 

"Aa… gomen." He apologized making sure that his tone was without the irritation he felt inside. Omi let himself fall back on the ground, making a face as he felt the cold moisture seep through his thin shorts. 

"Hey Omi?" Ken jogged over before plopping beside his younger friend. "Do you know the name to that constellation?" The blond tilted his head back so he could fully see the sky and looked to where Ken pointed to. After a minute or two he shook his head. "No matter." The brunette muttered cutting off any apology that Omi would have tried to start. "I think… no, I know that's Aya coming back now. Look!" Omi sprung back to his feet and waited as the redhead who was often described as the Weiss leader came over to where they were, not hurried at all. His face seemed pale as he was wearing a black sweater and jeans. 

"Weiss." Aya called to them solemnly. It didn't matter if his sister had awakened, Aya was still Aya. Not Ran… not the melted Ice man. He still hardly ever smiled or talked for that matter. And if anyone asked Omi's opinion on the second oldest Weiss, he would have looked away saying he didn't truly know the man that well. That the man he looked up to probably would love to be rid of him… the first and youngest member of Weiss. Omi shook his head. That wasn't true… It was just what his inner fears said…but in actuality, he was sure that the redhead did care for all of them. He hoped… "We shall have to stay here for unknown amount of time." He bit his lip trying not to ask the burning question that was resting on the top of his tongue. Why? And god damn it why all the secrecy? "Manx has rented a cottage for us that's miles away from the legendary Stonehendge. It's been closed off to public this year because of damage done to it by tourists. We shall have the seclusion needed." Needed for what? He gave a little yelp of pain as he continued to bite his bottom lip harder in frustration. The taste of blood took over his taste buds and he made a face, missing the look that Aya gave him. "Let's go." The man ordered. "We'll be taking a taxi." With that small amount of useless information given, Aya turned away leaving the others to follow his footsteps. Omi stopped biting his lip, his arms falling limply back to his sides. The few steps he took lead him to where an English taxi cab was waiting for them. Aya opened the doors, sliding in the front seat next to the driver. Omi scrambled in, thankful that at least there was some heat on. He buckled himself in and let his head rest back. The day wouldn't be over soon enough. 

It was an hour long ride. An hour of sitting in the small cab with only the window to give a distraction to the thoughts that were running inside his head. The sun had risen only to be overtaken by large gray clouds and a fine misty rain had started to fall. It was a miserable day. And it proved to get worse along the way. Omi shook his head as he stared is dumb disbelief of where they were going to be staying. Aya had not been kidding that the cottage would be in seclusion. It had been abandoned. He looked over to the others to see their reaction to the pitiful place. He saw the anger rise in Yoji's face and decided it was time to go inside the cottage instead of remaining in the cold and wet environment. He carefully placed his hand on the doorknob and turned, not surprised in the least that the door opened without needing the key to unlock it. He stepped inside, ducking his head to avoid a spider web. He squinted, in hopes that he would see better in the darkness. Ken came in behind him, swearing as he no doubt saw the cleaning that they would all have to do to make this thing hospitable. 

Outside, Omi could vaguely hear Yoji starting to rant at Aya, demanding that Manx get them a better place to live in. He turned the corner and went into the nearest room, hoping to find a bed he could claim as his own. He never heard how Aya replied as he chocked off a slight scream. A broken porcelain doll was on the bed, her wide lifeless eyes seeming to look into his. The part of her face that had been broken had been glued back on, leaving only a jagged scar as testimony that such perfection had been broken. The white hand had been lifted up as if the previous owners of the house who had left such a thing behind had left it to beckon the newcomers inside. Omi's blue eyes gazed up from the white hand back to the face, taking in truly what exactly had made him want to scream. There were reddish brown spots splattering it. There was… He stumbled the few steps towards it… there was blood on her face. 

"Omi?" Ken asked, his head popping into the room. "You ok? You made a…" He trailed off as his eyes finally focused on where Omi was and what the boy was looking at so intently. "Is that…?"

"Ken-kun." Omi got up, wiping his hands quickly on his pants. "This doll's covered in blood!" 

"Omi that can't be!" He exclaimed, his tone a bit horrified. "This place is old and creepy and it's dark. You're probably imagining blood when it's just…red paint?" Omi shook his head. Ken gave a shudder and came closer, his hand coming to rest on the younger boy's shoulder. "Shit." The brunette whispered, his breath warm as it passed near Omi's cheek. It made the chill even more biting and Omi shivered. "It can't be… it just… can't." Ken's hand slipped off Omi's shoulder and dropped to touch the doll. 

"Ken. Don't touch it!" Omi snapped, hitting the older man's hand away. Ken looked at him surprised but nodded. The blond swallowed hard. "We should let the others know." He said finally, tugging Ken to come with him. "Come on." He shivered again, wishing that the doll had never been found and that he could erase the picture it had formed in his mind. It had looked like it had been crying… crying little tears of blood. 

…

Hisoka made a face, suddenly uncomfortable in a painful way. He already knew the cause of it before he went into the bathroom, excusing himself. He needed the privacy as he unbuttoned his shirt to make sure it was what he thought it was. Sure enough the red marks seemed to almost glow against his pale skin in that weaving symbol of his cursed being. He closed his eyes, letting himself lean against the cold bathroom sink for strength. Muraki was here. He was here! He pushed himself off with more force than he needed and shook his head. The last thing they needed on their break. Hisoka's green eyes turned towards the door as his hands already started to nimbly button his shirt back up. Tsuzuki had a right to know. He had a right to know… just like it was Hisoka's right to be quiet about it. He closed his eyes and counted to ten before letting himself out of the bathroom. Wide violet eyes looked at him with worry. The words tumbled out of his mouth before his mind had even made the decision.

"He's here." The violet eyes darkened as comprehension filed in. "He's here…"

Tbc- Hope you enjoyed the first chapter, the second one will be uploaded as soon as possible. Feedback would be great. Thanks!!!


	3. The Ties that Bind

A/N-Thank you already those of you who have read and reviewed this fic, your comments were very helpful and appreciated!!! Smiles. Gravitation has not yet made their appearance into the fic, but when they do, I will give a brief summary of what the series is like for those who haven't seen it yet!

Thank you again and enjoy this next chapter!!!

Ch 2.

Aya glared in the confines of the small cottage, wishing things were different, wishing that Manx had chosen a different place to hide them. A clock by his bedside table, gently ticked away the passing seconds… minutes… hours. Shwartz would find them no matter where they were. It would only be a matter of time before that happened. And when they did find them, the outcome of the fight would be… His violet eyes closed, tired. Who knows what any outcome of the fight would be? If they could fight long enough to make sure that Shwartz plan was foiled wouldn't that be enough? He didn't like hiding. Didn't like feeling trapped and forced into waiting instead of doing something. 

One thing he was grateful for was that Ken and Omi weren't balking at every single thing that was happening like that idiotic Kudou was. He was also relieved to find that the two younger members were taking Yoji into their hands, occupying the man with thoughts of grocery/supply shopping. And while they had left to go get all the materials needed into making this… shack into a home… Aya had been left to take care of the doll that Omi had found when he had first explored the rooms of the house. Only one had been found, thank god but one was already too much in Aya's taste. He had buried it, not knowing what else to do with such a horrific object. He couldn't even think of it as a toy anymore. It no longer was…

He closed his eyes, a fragile memory passing through his mind like an old movie that had been watched too many times. A frown danced upon his brow and then it was gone. The ice was back and so was the mask. There was too much at stake here to remember some past events just because of… A sigh past his lips. Enough of just sitting around, things needed to get done. 

It was a couple hours later that the three returned, arms loaded with plastic bags of various sizes and weight. Yoji entered first, groaning about the slave work he was being put through. It took all of Aya's self control to not turn and shinee him. Omi came after the tall man, saying nothing except for having his usual sweet smile on his face. When Ken came in, the door was slammed shut so hard it made the small house reverberate. There was little contrite yelp and a muttered apology before all the bags were dropped onto the floor. 

"Kudou and Hidaka clean the house. Omi come with me and clean the kitchen while I start cooking." 

"Who died and fucking made you god?" Yoji finally snapped. "My back is aching…my arms are dead… and I…" His shout trailed off as he saw Aya had left the room and had already entered the kitchen. "I hate that man." He seethed through gritted teeth. He moaned and threw a glare at Omi who was already picking at some of the bags to get the material he would need. "Make sure he doesn't poison us bishonen. I'm counting on you!" Ken barked a laugh and shook his head. 

"Come on Yoji. We should start…Aya might not feed us if we don't finish." Yoji cursed but grabbed a sponge dutifully still looking vaguely threatening. 

"Which room?" Yoji asked through gritted teeth. Ken regarded him for a moment and shrugged. 

"The bedrooms? The bathrooms? Any room?" The brunette muttered. "We have to do everything so it really doesn't matter." Yoji's eyes have closed and the man sighed loudly. 

"Damn I need a woman right now." With that said he marched into the closest bedroom. 

In the kitchen Omi dusted the counters, wrinkling his nose in slight distaste. It was of no use to even try to put cleaning liquid yet… it was too dirty. Aya had made a noise in the back of his throat as he had seen the mess and had quickly spread out paper to cut the vegetables on. He said nothing more and soon Omi had to deal with heavy silence that he usually kept for company. His arm started to hurt and he had to agree for the moment with Yoji's earlier statement that it was like slave work. He turned the faucet on and let the rag that he had been using be washed of the dirt. His hand let go of the disgusting thing as a black like box caught his eye. A radio…

"Aya?" His soft voice shattered the redhead's concentration. The man stilled his quick movements with the cutting knife and turned to face him. "Could we… put on some music or something?" Omi waited until the redhead nodded before wiping his hands on his shorts. He then flipped the switch on, silently praying that it would work. He was careful as he turned it on to not disturb the cobwebs that had gathered on it throughout the years. A little red light started to shine and static filled the air. After a few minutes of fiddling, music replaced the static, making in the other rooms of the house the two older men smile as they continued doing the chores that they had been so generously assigned to do. 

…

Hours later…

Hisoka let a sigh escape making violet eyes turn back and stare at him with worry. The boy shook his head. "It's no use Tsuzuki… I can't feel him anymore." The marks of the curse still painted his slim body but the burning pain was gone. The man was here… there was no doubt of that but that was all Hisoka could tell. As long as Muraki didn't do something, he wouldn't be able to pinpoint that beast in a more effective manner than just running around England hoping to catch a glimpse of him. If Hisoka had to be truthful… he didn't even want to see him, find him, and get his revenge. They could bother with that later, when both Tsuzuki and he had more time to rest. All he wanted right now was to… to just… be normal. Something that even when he had been alive, he hadn't been granted that possibility. 

Tsuzuki nodded turning away from the boy for a moment as he gazed the horizon. Hisoka heard and felt the sigh that this time Tsuzuki let loose before coming back and facing Hisoka with a tired smile. 

"Let's go then." He muttered softly. His hand came up softly and pressed itself against Hisoka's back as if he had been the one who had needed the encouragement to walk away from this… to stop and let go. The younger of the two said nothing, letting the warmth of that hand sooth him instead of irritate him like it should have. A small smile formed on his face before leaving just as quickly. It was amusing how much he had changed… "Ne Hisoka… does this mean we can go eat then?" He nodded without really thinking about what he was agreeing to. "Let's go then!" The hand on his back left slipped away, the warmth staying though. He continued to move forward but apparently he hadn't been going fast enough as Tsuzuki took his hand in his and tugged at it. The older man started to run, pulling Hisoka along with him, ignoring the sudden cursed exclamation.

"BAKA!" A true smile curved the older man's lips and his violet eyes shined as he looked back to see Hisoka's dark scowl directed at him. 

Some things would never change. 

It was only a few minutes later that Hisoka's hand was finally freed and he was allowed to, with as much dignity, get his breath back. Tsuzuki seemed perfectly fine even though he'd forced the two to run like a freaking mile or two to find this restaurant that was known for some sweet or another. Hisoka rolled his eyes. What was it that attracted Tsuzuki to sweets so much anyway? And what was an even bigger question was how Tsuzuki could know where the best ones were located? Did he have a radar? 

Tsuzuki looked back over his shoulder, waving Hisoka over to follow him as a waiter showed them to a table. "Isn't this great?" He spoke rapidly, his excitement showing all over his face. 

"We'll see when we get the food…" Hisoka replied quietly, letting himself slide into the empty seat. His eyes glanced onto the menu and he moaned. "I can't believe this! This isn't a restaurant… this is…" Tsuzuki pouted. 

"Maa… you said I could pick where we ate today!" He pointed out whining. "And it is a restaurant! It's just…"

"Backwards…" Hisoka sighed. "You eat desserts first and then the meal." He groaned. "Fine. Whatever. Tomorrow… I'm definitely picking where we eat." 

...

Ken yawned, barely able to cover his open mouth with one hand. He gave a sheepish grin and shrugged as Yoji rolled his eyes at him and Omi smiled. It had been a long day. Lunch had been skipped to get everything ready and done with. But dinner, which had been cooked by Aya (a fact that Omi was grateful for)… had been filling and had made up for the missed meals completely. 

Still though, the dinner hadn't given them more energy to finish cleaning the little house… shack thing. Instead it hade made them drowsy. Aya sighed and started stacking the dishes on top of each other. 

"I'll do the dishes." He said silently. "All of you should go to bed." Yoji made a noise in the back of his throat. "Or continue cleaning if you wish…" Aya added, glaring at the older man in such a way that Ken laughed. 

"Hai… okaa-san…" Yoji muttered, ignoring Ken's chortling. The eldest of the Weiss assassins made no move to get up though, staying slumped in his chair. Omi bit his lip and stood up. He took two of the dirty glasses and brought them to the sink before going back for the rest. Aya nodded his thanks at the help, not bothering with words. 

"Which rooms were you guys able to clean?" Omi asked, trying not make a disgusted face as he missed avoiding some of Yoji's remaining mustard on his knife. Yoji sighed.

"Nearly a hundred." The man groaned which was ignored as wide blue eyes turned to look at Ken's green eyes for a more realistic answer. 

"Enough so each of us can have a room. No worries Omittchi…" The brunette grinned before also getting up and grabbing a dish towel that hung on the wall next to the sink. "…you won't have to deal with any of our snores." He teased. Aya refrained sighing. 

"I do NOT snore." Yoji muttered. "Ladies wouldn't like it." 

"Oh brother." Omi muttered back, shaking his head. "You should add to your list to stop complaining. 'Cause I know 'ladies' don't like men bitching either." Aya grunted and gave the eighteen year old a sharp look making Omi duck his head. "Sorry Aya-kun… I didn't mean to curse." He apologized, knowing immediately what the look was for. 

"What about; 'sorry Yoji-kun'?!" Yoji moaned. "That comment, bishonen, was totally uncalled for."

"Oh grow up." Ken muttered, slapping Yoji's head with his now wet dish towel. "You lazy prick, you were just asking for someone to put you back in your place. Personally…" Ken moved away from Yoji's sudden lash out in his general direction. "I think Omi's right."

"As if any of you would know." Yoji muttered, glaring at Ken and getting back into his slumped position in his chair. He brushed his hair back in place, wincing as he felt the dampened strands filled with soap suds. "…you guys have been single for at least a year if not more by now." 

"Yoji." Aya muttered bringing the banter into a close. That was enough… what had been comical before was now getting too personal… too close to parts of their hearts that had been hurt. A quiet look in Omi's direction showed that the boy had tensed, his eyes a bit cloudy as if he was remembering something, someone. Aya sighed. They would never learn. Ken cleared his throat.

"You can be a real ass Kudou." The brunette muttered, picking one of the plates and drying it off carefully. He knew the barb that Yoji had sent their way hadn't meant to hit so deeply but… Ken shook himself. There was no time for this. "We all can be…" 

"We really need sleep if we're this grumpy already." Omi stated simply, his blue eyes finally focusing back. "I'll wipe the table and then… I'm going to bed." Yoji nodded, staying silent. "Aya-kun, can I quickly borrow the sponge?" Without responding the redhead removed his hands from the soapy warm water and methodically rinsed it out before handing it to the blond. "Arigato." He finished the job quickly, gathering some of the moist crumbs that didn't cling onto the sponge's surface into his hand. He brushed his hands off over the open garbage can and then before Omi left the lit kitchen, he turned back, giving the three men his usual warm smile. "Goodnight guys." He left before he could hear all of them reply back. All he wanted was a bit of peace now… and solitude. He wanted to find some thing that could remind him of home… of his country. He wanted the sudden pang of home sickness to leave him and with that feeling, the emotions of Ouka's face that had sprung into his mind to go with it. He went into the room where he had found the doll without realizing, letting himself fall limply into the now clean bed once the door had been shut behind him. 

To just have blankness instead of pain…

To have nothing…no thoughts run inside his head…

The moment his head hit the pillow, Omi was pulled into that darkness he had longed for. 

…

Hisoka shrugged as his answer, refusing to give an actual one. Tsuzuki pouted at him and those puppy ears and tail that Hisoka could sometimes imagine on him, seemed to sprout at that moment. He bit the inside of his cheek to keep an actual smile from forming on his face. 

"…'Soka!" Tsuzuki pouted harder. 

"It was ok…" The younger of the two shiningamis muttered noncommittally. "I still get to pick where we eat tomorrow… and what we both eat!" Violet eyes widened in dismay. 

"…but… but… you don't like desserts and… and…" Tsuzuki sniffled loudly and seemed to droop. Hisoka bit his lip this time and looked away. It was fun to be able to tease him… usually it was Tsuzuki who managed to tease him and getting away with it by looking so damned innocent and clueless. "Maa… ok." The man sighed loudly. "But I pick the next day?" Hisoka nodded and let himself fall into the sofa as Tsuzuki let the door of their hotel room close behind them. "Fair enough!" A happy smile replaced the pout. "So what are we going to do now?" He asked, sitting on the edge of the bed. "We'll definitely go visit the stone hendge tomorrow since we didn't get to go today and oh!" Tsuzuki snapped his fingers together as he remembered something that had to be done. "We should tell the others that Muraki is somewhere in England, shouldn't we?" Hisoka nodded, already picturing Tatsumi's face upon hearing this. If it was possible for anyone to have a greater hatred for Muraki than he himself had, which he doubted, it would be Tatsumi. Tsuzuki seemed to be thinking about Tatsumi's reaction to Muraki's name as well for his smile sort of left his face for a minute and he scratched his head. "Or maybe not…" Hisoka felt one of his eyebrows rise. 

"How come? I think it's a go-" Tsuzuki shook his head. 

"They'd make us leave and go somewhere else and then you'd never be able to get your revenge." Hisoka's eyes widened and a small smile touched his lips. Tsuzuki would never forget any promise he made to someone. Never. "… and you wouldn't get to see stone hendge." 

"I don't mind." Hisoka replied softly. "If you think we should tell them, than tell them… knowing Muraki… he'll give me plenty more chances to get back at him." Tsuzuki nodded, accepting that as truth because it was. Both of them knew that Muraki would never be done with either of them for as long as he was alive. They'd ruin too many of his plans and as they had both been told… they made awfully good toys. 

"How about we tell them after tomorrow is over? That way we can see the stone hendge and have fun in England for another day before our vacation is brought short." 

"Ok…" He sighed his agreement. 

"Ne Hisoka…?" The younger shiningami made a soft noise in the back of his throat to show that he was listening. "What do you wanna do now?" Hisoka shrugged, turning his green eyes towards the man sprawled on the bed. "Can we watch a movie, ne? Ne?" 

"I guess so…" And so Hisoka made his way to the bed after Tsuzuki had waved him over for a few minutes. He laid on his stomach, his hand propping up his head. It was only a bit after he had made himself comfortable that the bed moved a bit under him as Tsuzuki joined him in the same position so that they were shoulder to shoulder. The remote control was taken and channels were flipped many a times until Tsuzuki gave a happy sigh and dropped it on the floor. 

It only took a few minutes for the older man to lean into Hisoka, his figure slumping in restful peace as he was slowly falling asleep. Hisoka sighed, rolling his eyes with warm affection that was usually hidden. "We should go to bed, Tsuzuki." He said softly, nudging the older man with his shoulder since he couldn't exactly move with the weight resting on him. Tsuzuki made a noise of slight disgruntlement but moved slowly until he had settled a bit clumsily under the covers. Hisoka picked up the remote and shut the tv off before turning his attention towards Tsuzuki. He lifted the covers and made sure to cover the man up in a more efficient manner before shutting off the lights and entering the covers himself. 

Hisoka knew, probably even before Tsuzuki himself knew, that a nightmare had engulfed the older man's mind. He knew but wasn't sure… whose it was and where it was coming from, still so deep in sleep's embrace as he was. He shifted, frowning as raw emotions started blasting at him, tearing at his shields much like a cat's claws in curtains. 

Still it was only when Tsuzuki awoke, gasping and suddenly grasping Hisoka's body as a life line, that Hisoka awakened as well. Both wide eyed, they stared at each other before Hisoka finally had the sense to gather the trembling man in his grasp, placing both of them back into a laying position. He didn't know what the nightmare had been about. It didn't matter as much as the task at hand… getting Tsuzuki to calm down.

Hisoka let his hand gently play with the brown strands, letting them slide through his fingers before going back and getting some more. He hoped the action would be soothing, hoped that it would somehow strengthen their growing bond… and show that baka that he could be loved. He was loved. 

"Why?" Tsuzuki's voice was painfully soft as he whispered the question, lifting his head slightly off Hisoka's chest in order to look into those green eyes. They had started to blend… a side effect of his empathy. "How?" His own violet eyes looked lost and Hisoka caught up in their pain, let his hand limply drop to his side. "…I…I'm…I'm not even human." Tsuzuki hissed out harshly and moved away, placing a physical distance between the two, knowing even lost in his own pain that his touch was making Hisoka feel exactly how he felt. And that was the last thing Tsuzuki wanted Hisoka to feel. He looked to the hotel wall at his side, taking in the flowery pattern that was slowing getting blurry as tears gathered in his eyes. So it was that again… Another reason for Hisoka to want Muraki's head on a silver platter. 

The pain… Tsuzuki's pain seemed to ebb into the whole room, making Hisoka's breathing shorten into small gasps. It was a deep hole surrounded by scars that had just barely started closing… it was a gap filled with lonesome memories of being different… of needing someone… anyone to be there, to love him… and never finding that someone. Instead he had found the cold consuming hatred that humans often felt when facing something unexpected, different. 

Hisoka knew the feeling. Knew how that hatred could tear away at your being, at your soul… until even you were forced to believe in its poison. But he'd only been alone surrounded by hatred for sixteen years while Tsuzuki… He'd been alone for so many years. He looked down at his hands, empty. Alone… he closed his eyes. Even with the heaviest of shielding, he wouldn't have been able to block this out. It was so rare that Tsuzuki was in such a state of vulnerability that Hisoka would see, feel… share his memories and feelings. 

"You're more human than most…" Hisoka muttered, scared all of sudden as he saw a darkness closing around Tsuzuki's form. "More than I am." Without thought except to make the darkness go away, Hisoka's arms flung themselves around the man's broad shoulders. "You care so much… even though it hurts to… and you never stop. You never stop… baka!" He was crying, holding on with nothing else to do. Would that darkness always be there? 

Would he always have to fight it to keep Tsuzuki with him?  
He didn't want to be alone anymore. He didn't want to face this life after death alone… 

"…baka…baka…" The words were muffled as he pressed his face into the cloth material that made up Tsuzuki's pajamas. It wasn't quite the words that he wanted to say… wanted to be comforting but… Warm tears ran down his cheeks. It was all he could say. Because that was all _he_ was…not Tsuzuki but _himself_. He would never be able to show how much he cared for a person… he didn't know how to. 

He'd never had to show anything like that… "…baka…" It was the last of the words that slipped from his mouth as pain, different from the emotional pain that Tsuzuki was going through, shot through him… a new mind literally tearing away his shields and crumbling them into dust as if they had never stood there at all. There was no protection… no hiding anymore… nothing. He saw red… he saw darkness… he felt fear… he… he…_SCREAM/PAIN/RED/PAIN/DARKNESS/TEARS/BLOOD/FEAR/SCREAM…onegai…_

_Onegai… _

_…help…me… Don't let him… don't let… AYA! _

"Hisoka! Hisoka!" Tsuzuki screamed, his insecurities once more buried deep within himself as he held onto his partner's body with as much gentleness as his fear allowed his muscles to do so. "HISOKA!" The green eyes were glazed, the mouth open wide as hoarse screams kept coming between gasping breaths… and his whole body was arching… tensing as if he was about to snap. "HISOKA…"

_OHMYGODHISOKA…HISOKAKEN!AYA!SOMEBODYHELPME!HISOKA!STOPIT…ITHURTS…I'M…_

_BEQUIETYOJI…ANYONE…NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!FEAR/PAIN/ANGER/BLOOD/LOSS….Loss…loss…_

Tsuzuki tightened his grasp on the boy, hoping that he wouldn't get lost in the empath's mind. He had to snap Hisoka out of it… had to… he couldn't bear to hear the screams anymore. 

"…muraki…" There was a second of clarity, a second that the hissing screams stopped… and it was in that second that Hisoka was himself again, his hands clawing at Tsuzuki's shirt. It was gone after the name was whispered, back into the pain the younger shiningami fell in, deeper and deeper until he was no longer anyone that he knew…he was made of broken pieces, of screaming emotions and pains that blasted at him with no name. He was lost.

Tbc…


	4. Repeating Events

Ch3.

Tsuzuki kept a careful hold on his partner as he transported himself to where the pain was being emitted from. He was scared. He winced, slightly losing his footing as he came back into the human world, on top of a green hill. The man scrambled down it, his violet eyes losing focus as he was lost in Hisoka's mind for a few precious seconds. His legs lost strength and he fell, Hisoka's body rolling away like a broken doll a few feet from him. The distance broke their connection and he felt his own mind… his own pains and fears coming back and slapping him awake. He got up a bit unsteadily, before going and reaching for Hisoka, his mind cursing Muraki's very existence. What the hell had this bastard done this time that would make Hisoka react like this? What the hell had he done? If he had the chance to get his hands on the bastard he…

Hisoka jerked in his arms, his eyes rolling back. "Hang in there Hisoka… hang in there." Tsuzuki whispered. "We're almost there…" _Please… please hang in there…_

"…c…ca…"

"shhh…"_ Don't say anything… there's no need… please… just please stay with me. _

"…" Hisoka's eyes closed and it seemed the boy was trying to swallow. A frown marred his pale features. "…hurts…" He whispered. "…h…urts…"

"shhh…we're almost there." 

"…e's…ca…yin…g…" Tsuzuki hugged the thin body closer as he continued making his way down the hill. There was a light not too far from where he was… there was a light. He squinted. They were there. He didn't need Hisoka's sudden silence or the tension that had left him come back and fill him again. Muraki was there… or had been…

"We're here." He muttered softly. Hisoka gave his head a small shake and he winced. Tsuzuki gave a sigh mixed with relief that at least Hisoka seemed to be more himself than whoever had broken his shieldings and fear that all of what had happened was somehow partially his fault. Hisoka winced again and his hand rose slowly, trembling as it did. It smacked Tsuzuki in the nose before dropping back listlessly to Hisoka's side. "Baka… I know." Tsuzuki stated for Hisoka so that the boy would stop trying to speak. With all of Hisoka's shields down, even his natural ones, the boy picked up on every emotion. What scared Tsuzuki the most out of all of this was that Hisoka hadn't blacked out from overload… and as it was the boy had already passed the point of overload a hundred times or more by this point. He had tried putting his own shields on him only to have them shatter around him, sending him into a realm where waves of nausea and head pain would crash against him. After having tried that twice to have the same effect, he had given up and had started transporting Hisoka and himself to wherever Muraki was. They needed to get to the bottom of this. That man needed to die. 

Tsuzuki paused slightly in the last steps that would take him to the front door of a rundown hunter's cabin, his legs hurting with the tension. A small porcelain doll was waiting for them at the doorstep, her body marked in red, much like the pattern that Tsuzuki knew would be burning and scarring Hisoka's chest and arms for the rest of his days if Muraki wasn't dealt with. He glared, a consuming hatred and anger coming to boil through his veins. Hisoka gasped and his cold hand came to rest on Tsuzuki's face. 

"…l..le..t..m…go…" He asked weakly. "…ease…" He heaved in a sob. "…u…ave… to…go…in…" He coughed. "..e…needs… us…" Muraki was gone. He was no longer there. Hisoka could not feel him there. Tsuzuki shook his head and kicked the door, ignoring Hisoka's request to be let go. The wood splintered apart, filling the air with dust. The inside of the cabin was dark and warm. "NO!" The air next to Tsuzuki moved violently passed him all of a sudden, a shimmering piece of broken glass lodging itself behind him in the wall. 

"…I… wo…" A figure in the shadows hissed the words out painfully, as it tried to straighten up on shaky legs. Tsuzuki's eyes widened even further if possible. He moved towards the figure and Hisoka yelped again. 

"Stop it!" He hissed out urgently, no longer tripping over the words because of the cold fear that was washing over him. He could ignore the pain… he would have to. "We're not here… to hu…rt you! Damn it! Its Muraki… he … wants…t…o… kill!" He spat out. His hands flew to his face. "Let go of me…" Hisoka gritted out. Tsuzuki did, unwilling but he couldn't help it. There was some force making him let him go. The boy slid out of his arms, landing on the floor with a dull thud. "…lemme help…you…" He crawled slowly towards the boy, his hand reaching out in the darkness blindly. There was nothing else to do…__

_Hurt/Dull/You're loud/Hurt/Dull/Danger?/No…No/Danger…/Anger/No… not at you/Anger at who/Muraki/Muraki?/Muraki is gone/Gone…/Let us help you…/Help…me?/Hurts…/Hurts…/Why do you feel my hurt?/Why do you hear our thoughts?/Tsuzuki shield him!/I can't!/Shield?/You're a telepath!ITHURTS!ICAN'TBE THIS CLOSE TO HIM…TSUZUKI!/Hurt!HURT!HURT!Why is this happening/STOP!/ _

Hisoka screamed soundlessly as he touched the boy's bare arm, his green eyes wide open as they synchronized so deeply that he was no longer aware of himself….

_He couldn't sleep. Just like that night… what night? No this wasn't right. This wasn't right… but still… he couldn't sleep. Omi lifted his head and rubbed his eyes. Omi? I am Omi. I am not Omi though… I am Hisoka…Hisoka? No… Omi. It was too hot in the room. He glanced out the small window and suddenly had the urgent need to go outside for fresh air. It would make him cooler… it would allow him to sleep. Just like that night… no! This had never happened before. He went outside. The air beckoned him, playing with his golden locks. He looked backward, a small doubt forming in his head. He should let the others know that he was going to take a walk. Nah… no one cared. No over ever did. This was the only time he would be let outside… he didn't want to be back in the cell. Cell? He'd never been locked in a cell. What? Yes… No… puzzlement? But it was true… they wouldn't have cared. They were sleeping. It was best not to wake them up. He wouldn't be gone long. He wouldn't… He looked back forward and started to run. It was so nice… so nice. And up near the trees there would be Muraki. What? No… there were no trees. No trees? What about a murder… a woman covered with blood and… NO! There was only the stone hendge and the stones… they glowed. They sung… they were alive. It felt so warm. It felt so… it was home. No this isn't right! Yes… this is what happened. But then…Then he came. And a voice in his head… it beckoned… The stones became quiet. He had cried when they had quieted down. Hisoka the voice called… He wasn't Hisoka. He didn't know who Hisoka was! NO… I know Hisoka… I am Hisoka. No… Omi. Omi? Yes… Omi… Omi…Muraki called for me… but got Omi? Yes…And then…HURT! HURT! _

… He was yanked away. 'Hisoka… I am Hisoka.' Yet Omi was still with him. He was shaking… he was crying. How long had he been crying?

"God… oh god. Tsuzuki… he was… he was… like me. That bastard… that bastard." His stomach heaved and the rest of his words were lost. Just like that night so many years ago, Omi had seen something he shouldn't have seen… and he had been punished. Tsuzuki looked at the two, lost in fear. "…" Hisoka grunted. "Give him your coat…we need to get out of here." Hisoka hissed on a rough and broken voice. "He's a message to us Tsuzuki. There was a doll… a doll that we were supposed to find…cause we were supposed to go to the stone hendge… but we didn't… we didn't… oh god. He saw Omi… and he thought it was me… He thought it was me!" He was babbling now. He needed to stop. But he couldn't. He couldn't! Muraki had cursed someone else the same way he had been cursed and…and it was his fault. His fault! 

"Stop it." Omi whispered tiredly, accepting the trench coat with a trembling hand. His clothes were of no use anymore, ripped apart and stranded on the cold floor. He looked away, his blue eyes turning to look at Hisoka with a tired and hurt look. "It's not your fault… if anything…its mine." He hissed out. "I'm a… a freaking assassin and this… this happens to me?" He coughed, the taste of blood coming back and filling his mouth. "Why am I a telepath?" He asked wearily. He knew without needing to be told that he was a telepath….compliments of Shuldich he was sure. He hurt everywhere. He winced. "I thought… I thought you were born with that not…" Hisoka shrugged wearily. 

"You probably had the potential but had a barrier around it and then after this, it was torn away." That made sense. "Carry him if you can… after what Muraki did to him, he won't be able to himself." Omi wanted to protest but inside he knew the truth of the extent of his injuries. Tsuzuki nodded and got up, moving slowly towards Omi. 

"I won't hurt you."

"I know." Omi muttered with a weak smile coming onto his face merely by habit. "I'm sorry I threw the glass at you. I… didn't understand." Tsuzuki scooped him up, eyes widening again for about the thousandths time that night. This boy was apologizing? He tried to keep his emotions and mental thoughts calm so the two without shields wouldn't get the extra noise of his thoughts intruding on them. "Thank you." The two said slowly both looking at him. He felt a shiver run down his back. The two were like a copy of each other at first glance. Hisoka was thinner in face with a pained scowl on his face, his eyes a haunting green that pierced through anyone in an accusing manner. Omi on the other hand was carefully placing a small happy mask on his features, his wide blue eyes belying the fact that he was in pain, afraid and technically two years older than his own partner. He kept a careful hold on the thin body and took a few steps towards Hisoka. Hisoka looked up at him and wrapped an arm around Tsuzuki's leg. 

"Let's go to the shack… house thing." Hisoka whispered, giving Tsuzuki the mental image of the place Omi so wanted to go to. And then no more words were needed, making Hisoka feel some relief because he had one hell of a sore throat. 

The thought was snatched out of his mind and he felt Omi's wry amusement and agreement at the thought. The landscape around them stopped being the faded color of gray, details coming back to their vision as Tsuzuki announced with false cheer that they had arrived. It was a shack… Hisoka pulled himself up and leaned on Tsuzuki as they entered the little house quietly. The lights were on. Hisoka let his hand rest on the door knob as Tsuzuki continued to go deeper into the house. 

"Aya-kun?" Omi asked weakly, his voice scratchy and rough. It sounded painful. "They're not here… I can't hear them… like I can hear the both of you." Tsuzuki nodded, spotting a dusty couch and carefully placing Omi on it. He tried to hide a flinch as he realized that blood had seeped through his trench coat and onto his hands. He saw the blue eyes widen and cursed knowing that the boy had heard his mental observations. He saw as 'Omi' looked down and paled. 

"They're out searching for you." Hisoka breathed out silently, having been caught in the after essence of the last person who had touched the door. He had seen the three older men looking worried and angry, leaving the house with thoughts of Schwartz and some guilt mixed into the whole mess. He winced and tried to uncramp his hand from the door knob. "They should be back soon." He whispered as evenly as he could. "You should go…" His voice caught slightly and he felt with some relief, Tsuzuki coming towards him to grab his arm. "…go get washed." _It will ease the pain and the…Digust? _Omi finished his thought, leaving Hisoka to nod and be led to the other side of the couch. 

"No." Omi whispered out with as much authority he could muster. "Manx should be called. Kritiker labs can…" He struggled with the words. "… can analyze the evidence. We will find Muraki." He felt no guilt about talking freely of the place that had saved him once from harm and had educated him. The two already knew about it just because of whatever powers they possessed. 

"No you won't." Hisoka argued back, brushing off Omi's flare of sudden anger at having Kritiker dismissed so lightly. "The man has killed so many people Omi. He's done this so many times… I'll admit this is the first time he's ever been so sloppy but no mortal will ever find him. Tsuzuki and I have come across this man so many times and have tried killing him just as many." Hisoka waved a hand. "He's still here."

"What do you mean mortal?" Omi asked, eyes closing slightly, hearing the truth from Hisoka's previous words. 

"That hurts!" Hisoka snapped violently suddenly. "Blocking memories out isn't going to do anything! Especially trying to block mine along with yours! Hiding from your pain isn't going to accomplish anything… ask him about the effects of always hiding from it if you want!" He hissed, jabbing his finger towards Tsuzuki. The wide blue eyes looked at him with an old sadness that he really didn't want to deal with right now. "Just please… please go take a bath. I'll explain the fact that we're not mortal another time but first, I need you take care of yourself properly. Those cuts will get infected if we don't do anything." _I'm sorry Tsuzuki… I didn't mean it to come out that way._ He sent the apology towards his older partner, silently asking to be forgiven for any snappiness that might come his way for the next weeks to come. He knew that what he was feeling right now was nothing compared to what he would be feeling once he was actually able to cut this connection loose. Tsuzuki gave a small smile and nodded, accepting the apology. "I promise you… that we will do everything to help you catch him if that's what will give you peace." _We have to bring him back with us… Tsuzuki… we need to tell Tatsumi about this. He's going to die of the same curse I died if we don't do anything. Maybe Watari can…? _

"How long?" Omi asked carefully. "How long did you have till you died?" Hisoka flinched and shook his head, unable to think of that time. 

"Too long for my liking…" He whispered miserably. "Go wash." He repeated wearily. "Please?" Omi sighed roughly and Hisoka felt a flare of emotions that were pushed aside this time instead of being erased. The blond nodded and moved to get up, his face twisting in pain. Tsuzuki, torn between holding Hisoka upright and helping the latest of Muraki's victim, stood trembling in the middle of the room. Hisoka snorted and gave him a little shove with his elbow that sent his partner loose grip on his arm free. The empath let himself fall limply to the floor as he watched with tired eyes the older man pick up the young assassin and listen attentively to where the bathroom was. 

A sudden wave of fear washed over him and Hisoka rolled onto his side, wincing. _There needs to be a way to cut this connection. There has to be…_ He pushed himself up weakly and then fell back down. "Tsuzuki?" Hisoka called out softly. "Help me when you're done…" The brunette was at his side within seconds of him having finished saying that. 

"What is it? Are you okay? 'Soka…" Tsuzuki's worry and concern made his eyes widen. He reached with a hand and grasped at Tsuzuki's collar. 

"Help me walk." Hisoka muttered. The brunette ignored that and instead scooped up his partner in his arms. If he'd had more energy, Hisoka would have glared at him but as it was he just contented with trying to say the next few words out of his raw throat. "He's…afraid of being alone…Could you…?" Tsuzuki nodded and made his way into the bathroom, depositing Hisoka so his partner could rest, with his back against the wall of the bathtub. Omi was already in the bathtub, quiet. His blue eyes were strangely focused on the running water and he never bothered to look at the two as they came in. Tsuzuki left the room, saying that he was going to go search for clean clothes and food for Omi. Hisoka nodded and let his head fall back so that the cold white wall of the bathtub hit his neck. 

"Thank you." Omi said simply, his voice betraying none of his emotions that he was desperately trying to put a grip on. _How… how do you deal with this? He mentally asked, apparently not able to continue with his real voice, scared that he would lose the calm mask that he had placed over his outward features. _

_ I didn't. _Hisoka thought gently. _Muraki…Omi winced and lowered himself deeper into the water. _He made me forget what had happened. He wanted me to believe that I had died of a rare disease and not because I had been raped and cursed by him. Even though I didn't know what had happened… I knew I hadn't died of a disease, so I became a Shiningami… an angel of death… to find out what had happened to me. On Tsuzuki's and my first mission, we met up with him and he 'helped' me remember. We've been trying to catch him and stop him since then. Twice he should have been dead and yet… _ Hisoka shook his head. The doctor with the white hair and the silver eyes created a fear so great in him, his breath would stay stuck in his throat. That man created a hatred in him so consuming that… "A girl I met on once told me that hating Muraki so much only allowed him to have that much more power over me and that it would never allow myself to heal. I know that this is the truth but I can't stop hating that man." Omi looked bleakly at the Shiningami sitting so close to him and felt his hands close into tight fists. _

"I don't think I will either." He muttered softly. 

…

It was a couple hours later that Omi found the courage to weakly get out of the water's warm embrace. In it, he had felt safe, light… the pain was just a dull memory that could be blocked out but as he moved it awakened and attacked him, forcing him to think. Forcing him to realize what exactly had been done to him. It would be those cold eyes that had so little sanity in them that would haunt him always… more than the invasive touch, more than the pain… He had so wanted to close his eyes during the whole event but he hadn't been able to, hadn't been allowed to. He still wanted to close his eyes… He wanted to close his eyes and find some kind of darkness but each time he tried, Hisoka would hiss in pain. Blocking memories… who would have known? Who could have known that he, quiet little Omi had that power? With trembling fingers he wrapped a towel around his shoulders and looked at the clothes that Tsuzuki had so gently deposited on the floor awhile ago now. 

_Will you need help? The offer was quiet. He shook his head and 'heard' as Hisoka called for Tsuzuki to come in and help him out of the room to give Omi the privacy that he suddenly wanted. He wanted to cry, to scream, to simply sleep. No. He couldn't. He had to wait. Had to wait for the others to come back and report to them what had happened. Had to… The clothes he was glaring at became a colorful blur. __We'll be right outside the door if you need anything. _

_Hai.__ I know. He blinked away the blurriness and tried to hurry, the cold was starting to bite at him. __How do you deal with this? How? Hisoka hadn't been able to give him an answer. But the boy's mind had told him something… whatever you do- don't blame yourself, don't hate yourself- but… it would be so hard. It would be so…_

_We'll be with you._ Hisoka's mental voice said simply and along with it came Tsuzuki's consent. Such a contrast between the two voices. One was simple, so honest that it almost had a dry quality to it yet it was rich with such complex thoughts… the other was warm, wanting to help so much, to stop the pain that it was in pain itself knowing that it couldn't. He shook his head, wishing it would somehow stop making it feel so heavy… _Your friends… they're coming. Omi blinked. He was done getting dressed. He moved slowly, ignoring the growing feeling of helplessness that was building within him as each step caused a dull pain to revive and made him tremble. _

_How long do I have to live? _

_How long…_

He opened the door to the bathroom in time to hear Aya growling something not quite understandable and Ken demanding to know where Omi was and what the hell they had done with him. Their thoughts were so loud and angry that Omi's knees gave out as he saw red. The emotions that were hitting him were coming from Hisoka's empathy. The empath, Omi saw as his vision cleared, was not faring any better. The only reason he was still standing was because Tsuzuki was standing possessively near him, a hand on Hisoka's arm keeping him up. 

"They…" Omi started quietly, bringing Ken's fury to a sudden halt. Aya's violet eyes searched the room to locate where Omi's voice was coming from, they stopped and widened as he saw the youngest of the Weiss assassins, on the floor, looking at them with a deep pain in his eyes. Yoji cursed following Aya's gaze and reached for the wire in his wrist watch. "They didn't do anything. They helped me. I…" _Tsuzuki…help me? The elder of the Shiningami pair reached to Omi with his free hand and helped Omi stand up. "I…" The boy felt as if he was chocking. "Report?" He saw Aya nod briskly, still tense and wary of the two strangers. Those wide eyes that Hisoka had become used to seeing with a wide range of emotions, honest and pure, in the few hours that they had been thrown together into this mess suddenly became cold and closed--the look of a leader who would push even his own pain away if it meant getting to the bottom of something. It was a strange look to see on the young face, so pale and so tired. Omi took a single breath in before speaking, allowing his three companions to know what had happened while they had been sleeping, and then looking for him. Never once did the calm voice falter but inwardly, Hisoka quailed at the misery that Omi was hiding very deeply within him. _

"Enough!" Yoji snapped, cutting the words short. "Enough." He muttered softer as Omi's eyes became once more his and were wide with a fear that was unexplainable. It only took a couple of steps for the tallest and eldest of the Weiss assassins to reach the youngest. The boy winced from the movement but he never pushed away as Yoji wrapped protective arms around him. "I'm sorry…" The sincere apology along with all the inward thoughts that Omi was suddenly opening up to was too much. A long soft sob erupted from him and he collapsed into the older man's embrace. 

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left…I'm sorry! I couldn't stop him… I couldn't… stop…him!"

…

Tbc…. 

A/N- Any comments??? Smiles. I hope this chapter still keeps you guys wanting to read the rest of the fic. I will try to update as soon as I can and while I'm rambling right now… I will continue so I can give my little summary information of Gravitation whose characters will soon make their way into this fic. 

Gravitation- This is a story about Bad Luck, a band with the lead singer Shuichi (A hyper, pink haired man who's a total romantic and you can't help loving him), his best friend Hiro who's serious and responsible and is also the guitarist for the band, Yuki Eiri a romance novelist that has a tragic past and who Shuichi falls in love with. Shuichi in the anime series has to deal with trying to keep the band together, deal with other rival bands, try to get to know Yuki (which is a very big challenge) and prove his worth in Yuki's eyes and the whole singing world. … Trying to think if I should add anything… but… hmmm… watch the series!!! I don't want to ruin it for anyone!!!!

Smiles. 

Hope you enjoyed this chapter!!!


	5. Awakening Lies

Ch.4

                Hisoka couldn't help the sigh of relief that passed through his lips as it was finally decided that everyone would be coming with them. They made a circle, each grasping somebody's hand and then they teleported back into the office, with only the first rays of sunshine to light their way. Manx, Omi's boss from what Hisoka had been able to pick up, had been notified that they were moving to a more secure position since Omi's attack gave a very good indication that where they were staying was not safe. Not safe at all. He bit his lip wondering how long he would be able to keep this up. He still had no shields… none whatsoever and neither did Omi. It was of no use to ask Tsuzuki to place one on either of them for they each would break, shatter and send the older man into pain at having such huge amounts of power come back and slap him in the face. Tatsumi, who was the only one in the office as they arrived, raised an eyebrow but didn't bother to speak until after Tsuzuki had managed to garble out some sort of explanation. Hisoka felt as some of Tsuzuki's own mental shields weakened as the explanation was given and he winced, shuddering. Thank god that he still couldn't hear any of Tatsumi's emotions as usual. Omi still in Yoji's protective embrace turned his head away from the older man's chest to look at Hisoka, eyes wide and pained as well. 

What a hell of a day. 

Tatsumi actually cursed and looked at them, really looked at all of them. He placed a hand on Tsuzuki's shoulder trying to comfort the man that was his best friend. 

                "I'll tell the boss about this situation. Tsuzuki and Hisoka, you've done the right thing. Omi…" Tatsumi nodded in the eighteen year old's direction. "… as well as Hisoka and you, Tsuzuki will go to the infirmary and will stay there until you've been checked and cleared by Watari." His voice told everyone straight off that there was no buts or arguing against this decision. Not, Hisoka thought wearily, that he would even try. It hurt too damn much. And to tell the truth… he didn't really know who he was at the moment. He blinked trying to ward off waves of darkness and other peoples emotions from ramming over him. In a moment Tsuzuki was at his side, picking him up and for once glaring at Hisoka as a warning to not bother to protest. Since usually it was the other way around, Hisoka was too surprised to do much of anything. And that is how Tsuzuki was allowed to carry Hisoka in a princess like manner into the infirmary with Weiss following the Shiningami pair closely. 

                "Why do they…" Ken asked a bit curious and just plainly trying to cover his own fear and anger at the whole deal. He waved a hand at the two that were in front of them and then at the infirmary sign not bothering to finish his sentence. 

                "He's an empath, Ken-kun." Omi answered wearily voice hoarse. "He feels what people are feeling… and his shields are broken right now." Ken's eyes widened. 

                "Well… shit. That's got to be painful."

                "Enough to drive one insane." Tsuzuki muttered, looking at Hisoka worriedly before depositing the boy into a bed. "…but we are Shiningami so… we were already insane, ne?" The empath didn't bother to answer, just gave a weak smile and covered himself with the covers forgetting that he was supposed to be strong and cold. He watched as Omi was placed in the bed next to him and as the other assassins gathered around his bed, all looking like anxious mothers. Tsuzuki looked a bit lost and then shyly asked mentally, _Is it all right if I…? Hisoka nodded after blushing and wondering what the others could possibly think but what the hell, it didn't matter. There were only two beds anyway. He turned to lie on his side, making more room for the older man. _Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you. __

_                You won't hurt me anymore than I already am hurting right now Tsuzuki. And whether you're near me in the bed or just in the room won't change the fact that my shields are gone. _

_                I know but…_

_                Get in Baka! I said… I said that I would hold you… that I… _Hisoka stopped, knowing that he was stumbling even in his own thoughts. He had said enough any how as he felt a wave of happiness float his way, nearly smothering him with warmth. 

                _Oh brother. I didn't know you two were like this. _Omi suddenly commented, his mental voice teasing. Two Shiningamis turned bright red and Tsuzuki tried to hide it as he climbed into bed with Hisoka, careful to not nudge his young partner off the bed in his state of embarrassment. _Cute. No need to feel bad…_There was a slight pause as Omi tried to organize his thoughts. _I'm relieved to see that… _He stopped his thoughts suddenly realizing that if he 'said' anything more it would create a tension between the two… more than there already was. Yet even if he never let the thought finish he knew why the knowledge of the two Shiningami being together in such a way didn't bother him… even after what Muraki had done to him. It was a couple of things, first because they were nice and it was obvious that they needed each other even if they weren't quite aware of that themselves yet but the main part was that Hisoka was still capable of being in love and… accepting that love. 

After all the hurt, after all the disgust and the darkness… there was still a way. It was that… it brought a small smile to break onto Omi's face and it stayed there even after an energetic blonde came bounding into the room with a concerned expression on his face and a dreadful concoction of a medicine in his hand. That medicine was poured into three cups and instantly, even before he could ask what it was for, Omi and the other two fell into a deep sleep that would protect them from others' thoughts and their own. 

…

                Tsuzuki opened his eyes and saw at first something that looked soft and golden. It was only after blinking a few times that he realized what exactly it was. 'Hisoka?' He thought, some sleepiness still making his mind clouded. He dared not move for risking awakening his partner. A small smile tugged at his lips. _His_ 'Soka had kept his promise. They'd be together for always. He felt his eyelids get heavier and he felt no qualms about falling back to sleep. After all, if 'Soka wasn't up yet then it was ok to sleep in as well. 

                Yet… there was something about Hisoka continuing to sleep so peacefully that was nagging him. Keeping him slightly aware. Perhaps it was that reason that he heard the whispered conversation that was taking place in the hallway. Hold on? Hallway? 'Soka and him were supposed to be on vacation. They were in a hotel! There was no hallway inside their room… was there? 

                Carefully as to not disturb the boy that was sleeping peacefully next to him, Tsuzuki lifted his head up. Quickly he made some acute observation on there whereabouts. First, they were no longer at the hotel. Second, they were in Watari's infirmary section… third; there were humans…He frowned. Many humans. All of them still alive. That was bizarre. He shook the rest of his sleepiness and quietly slipped out of the bed, pausing only when Hisoka turned, mumbling at him as the boy's pale hand reached out for his. He gave a small chuckle before shushing the boy back into a deeper sleep, never realizing that even if he hadn't…Hisoka would not have woken up. The boy was too far from where they were to be reached. 

                Still since he was blissfully unaware of that fact, Tsuzuki moved on, grimacing as his socked feet seeped in the coldness that the floor held. He got to the door, getting only one reaction from the group of humans that surrounded one bed where a strange Hisoka look alike slept. The one who reacted was a tall redheaded human with eyes that… His breath stayed caught in his throat. He blinked… then blinked again to no avail. Those eyes stayed the same color. They were violet… like his. 

                He had never seen anyone with eyes whose color matched his. It meant demon… devil… monster. Something tugged at his heart as he continued to stare. The pale redhead frowned, rising but staying silent. There was no question in his eyes, just a demand for the staring to come to a stop. Tsuzuki blinked for the last time, his hand coming up to scratch at his head an apology already at his lips. That was where it stayed though because the redhead came towards him, his hand grabbing Tsuzuki at his forearm. 

                "Stay quiet." He hissed and then jerked his head to the half closed door, making his bright colored hair fling with the movement and showing a glint of gold from a dangling earring. Not one to disobey especially since he had been curious about the conversation, Tsuzuki stayed quiet only to have his eyes widen in shock and some fleeting emotion that could only be described as betrayed. 

                "Tatsumi—be reasonable. I need time to understand the implications of reincarnated souls on this curse. I don't know yet the depth this bond the blonde boy and Bon share or what the impacts will be… but… You need to tell him. He has to know that there may be a chance that we'll lose Bon. We might lose them both…" Tsuzuki yanked the door open, ignoring the tightening of the pale hand that still held him. Tatsumi who had been about to reply, suddenly straightened, his eyes behind the glasses only showing a passing startlement. 

                "Tsuzuki… it's good to see you up and about." The secretary started smoothly, clearly ignoring the signs of anger on his friend. Watari sighed, seeing where it was going and placed his smile back on his slightly aggravated face. 

                "You shouldn't be up, you know. The potion I gave you should…" Tsuzuki ignored him, his icy glare still turned on Tatsumi's stern face. 

                "What is it you were going to keep from me? Something about Hisoka and…Omi." He suddenly remembered everything, the last of the potion's effect wearing off with his anger. "What the hell is this reincarnation business about?" He tried to keep his voice down, but couldn't. The redhead, Aya, released his hold and stepped by his side. 

                "I also demand an explanation." His cool and collected voice stated. "And I'd like it now." The hand tightened at the katana that was at his side. Suddenly, Tsuzuki felt two other join their ranks as they glared down Tatsumi. The brunette named Ken was there, face strained and worried, and then the eldest of the group… Yoji, who was baring his teeth in a manner that was a threatening grin. 

                For the first time in years or since the first arrival of Tatsumi in this realm, the collected secretary backed down. 

                "Come along then." He muttered, waving them down the hallway into a meeting room. "Watari wouldn't appreciate it if we were in his way as he continues to tend to the sick. Get back to work, if you find anything new… let me know." He stated to Watari who nodded and wished the serious man some good luck in dealing with the angry looking cloud. Still calm and collected, the secretary nearly nodded. 

After having made his own way into the room and closing the door behind him, he sat down, staring at each of the men in turn. "So how much have you already heard?" 

                "It doesn't matter. None of it made sense… so start from the beginning and say everything! _Everything!_" Tsuzuki spat out, too angry to take a seat and who was instead pacing up and down the room. Aya had his back to the wall, arms crossed against his chest, his eyes half way closed as he regarded the man in front of him. Ken and Yoji sat though, their faces not any less serious for the fact. 

                "…" Tatsumi pushed his glasses back up his nose, his eyes closed as if this was just as painful of a subject as it was to Tsuzuki. "A day or two after you left for your vacation, the Gushoshin twins found something that was added to Hisoka's personal file. Not only a reincarnated soul, he is a lost soul. What his mission on earth was, no one knows. While you were gone, with my orders, the Gushoshin and Watari tried to find more on Hisoka and what exactly did it mean to say that he was a lost soul. The information they gathered only started becoming clear when you arrived with that boy in tow. Hisoka's soul through out the reincarnations has been split into three, Tsuzuki. Tsukiyono, Omi is part of the missing soul, thus clarifying the why those two resemble each other and the why Hisoka is reliving the curse along with Omi." 

                "What do you mean… reliving the curse?" He didn't like the sound of it. Didn't like any of it at all. A light glimmered off those damn glasses again, hiding any emotion that might have passed through those dark brown eyes. 

                "It means Tsuzuki, that Hisoka is dying again."

                "Wait a minute!" Ken punched the table, his body standing up right and his chair crashing to the ground behind him. "What do you mean dying? You said you could save Omi! If you break this curse… then… then… Omi and Hisoka should be fine!" There was a dark and cold silence that filled the room. 

                "The only way to break that curse is to kill Muraki. Tsuzuki… you knew this already." The secretary muttered. "We can only slow the process down to give us time to find the doctor." 

                "How much time?" Yoji asked, his hands digging into his pocket, his already frayed nerves demanding for a cigarette. Demanding to go back to Omi and out of this place where nothing made sense. Omi was the most whole person he had ever seen. There was no way that he was a lost soul… no way. He didn't even believe in reincarnations. This was bull shit. They should have left Kritiker to handle this. They should have…

                "Hisoka died after three years. Technically since through the bond, they're sharing the curse… it should take even longer but…" 

                "But?!" Ken exclaimed, voice almost shrilly in fear and anger for his best friend. The secretary glared at him. 

                "The curse is slightly different from what Watari has noticed." Tatsumi stood up, walking around the table so he could go up to the man that had once been his partner and was now his friend. "I'm sorry… but we don't know how much time we have left. It seems… that it will all depend on Muraki's moods." 

There was a slight pause during in which Tsuzuki's mind seemed to make sense of all the information that had been given and his hands were clenched into tight fists, curling and uncurling. "There is one thing… that could help us gain more time and that might save both boys… and that is to find the third piece of the soul before _he does." Tsuzuki's violet eyes widened with understanding. _

                "Does Muraki know…?" He asked softly, his insides reeling already with the all too obvious answer. Tatsumi nodded, needing no more words. If Muraki knew…

He closed his eyes. 

                "We think that we have found the third child. His name is Shindo, Shuichi a twenty year old in the Bad Luck band. He's touring in Tokyo right now… Will you help us to find him?" Tatsumi continued, looking at the members of Weiss. Each of them nodded.  Tsuzuki though continued to think…

They needed to find that third child. They needed to find him and protect him. Because if Muraki got there first, if he was able to get his hands on him… he would have the best way to get his doll and the doll's partner back. So lost in his thoughts that Tsuzuki did not notice the slight glimmer of relief that shimmered in Tatsumi's eyes for a simple second and even if he had, he probably would have dismissed it naively that the relief was due to the Weiss' agreement to help. He never even realized that one piece of information was still being kept away from him. And that was that nobody knew what would happen if three pieces of a broken soul were brought back together.

A/N- Thank you so much to all who have reviewed and I'm really sorry its been taking me so long to update. Gives a sheepish grin. I've been working on many different fanfictions and my one original story so… I kind of skip back and forth! Hopefully this chapter on Falling is still up to the expectations. Let me know what you think or if anything is confusing, bad… good… anything at all!!!

And I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can!


	6. Bad Luck

Ch. 5

                It was probably one of the hardest things he had to do, Tsuzuki thought silently to himself as he approached once more Hisoka in the bed in the infirmary. It seemed like forever ago when Hisoka had not been by his side… it seemed so far away and now… He let himself sit down on the side of the bed, his hand cupping the youth's face gently. Now, he had to leave his partner and finish a mission without him. A mission that would hopefully save Hisoka and break all connection that Muraki had on the sixteen year old.

                He bit the inside of his cheek, his violet eyes pained. He didn't want to leave. Watari stayed silent as he watched his friend say his goodbye to his sleeping and probably comatose partner. The usually genki blond had to force the smile to stay on his face as he turned to the man. "Tsuzuki…" He whispered. "It's time to go now… I have Bad Luck's touring schedule printed out for you." The brunette ignored him for the moment, his eyes still locked onto Bon's face.

                "…you can't leave me 'Soka…you promised. So be strong, ne? 'Cause I'll be back as soon as I can…" The man trailed off his shoulders drooping a bit before suddenly bouncing back up with a determined glare in his eye. "Muraki has gone too far this time." He went and grabbed the papers from Watari's hands. "Sannkyou!"

                During this time, Tsuzuki had not been the only one to say their goodbyes. Even though they weren't quite sure if Omi heard them--Ken, Yoji, and even Aya spoke to the sleeping boy. They explained to him where they were going and what they hoped to accomplish. Aya nodded finally, signaling that they were ready to leave and he left leaving the other two to wrap things up. Yoji soon followed, a scowl on his face as he cursed Muraki's very existence and promised the doctor some interesting and horrible way of dying for what he had done to Yoji's protégé/little brother. No one could do that to Omi and get away with it. No one.

                Ken stayed behind for a moment more, thoughts all in a fumble. He didn't say anything, not finding any words that could be said but he did reach out, his strong tanned hand coming to take Omi's paler one in his. He squeezed it once and then let it go so he could join his other three comrades. This was going to be a hard mission—not having Omi there to keep their tempers cool or to encourage them—it was definitely going to be a hard mission.

…

                '_Why is it that I can still hear you?' _ Hisoka thought gently as Omi mentally shrugged. Though they were still under the potion's heavy dose (they had been administered a second one after Tsuzuki and Weiss had left), they were still very aware of each other.

                '_Does it hurt?' _Omi asked, his mental voice filled with worry. Hisoka could feel the other boy trying to build mental shields the way he had tried to do before.

                '_It doesn't hurt…its just…odd.'_ It scared him to hell and back if he was to be honest. He'd never been left so open and vulnerable with anyone, not even Tsuzuki. Tsuzuki… at the thought of the older man, Hisoka searched the room for the older man's presence and was slightly disturbed to find that he wasn't there. His mind roamed the halls of the building but still… no Tsuzuki. Omi was helping him search as well, though not truly of his own doing as he was just swept along with Hisoka's mind. His very presence was what kept Hisoka from panicking about Tsuzuki's absence.  '_I don't understand…'_

                '_You thought the potion would separate us.'_ Omi observed quietly. '_It was what it was supposed to do right?'_ At Hisoka's mental confirmation, Omi let loose a sigh. _'Every shield you and I have tried to create around us don't work…Have you noticed that we cannot wake up either? Is that normal?' _ The burst of fear that came from Hisoka answered Omi a bit too well.

No… this was not normal. It wasn't normal at all.

…

                Tsuzuki looked at the apartment door number again before looking down at the stack of papers Watari had given him before leaving. The numbers did correspond but… The man seemed to wilt. He had been hoping that this particular room wasn't the one they had to enter.

                There were…_sounds_…coming from that room. Or… _ moans_…softly uttered and… Already Tsuzuki felt his face get hot and turn red. The noise was leaving no room to doubt what exactly was taking place behind the door. Why this room? He allowed himself to glance backwards at the Gushoshin that was acting as his partner for the moment and the three Weiss members. The Gushoshin was averting his eyes and looked as if he was about to go flying somewhere else. Aya the redhead with the violet eyes that were too similar to his, looked a bit strained but otherwise he looked as if nothing was out of the ordinary. Ken was blushing badly though and seeing this made Tsuzuki feel just a bit better. At least no one could blame him for having an overactive imagination. He turned to see the last of the Weiss member and to ask what should be done… maybe even suggest that they come back at a later time but the look on Yoji's face made him lose all capabilities of speech.

                The man was grinning. Out right grinning.

                It was disturbing!

                "Well, what are we waiting for?" Yoji asked a bit too jovially, his eyebrow rising. Ken started to sputter.

                "What do you mean, what the hell are we waiting for?" Tsuzuki watched with alarm as Ken's face started to turn an even darker shade of red. "They… they…" The younger man waved his arm.

                "Quiet." Aya snapped. "Both of you." He added as Yoji started to open his mouth to say something. A louder moan pierced the air and it caused all of them to tense.

                "Oh god…" Ken muttered. "This is _not_happening."

                "…" Yoji looked lost for a moment before he looked at Aya with a weird look on his face. "I heard two… two_ manly_ voices." The man's voice cracked. Tsuzuki didn't see where this was going. Aya sighed and looked as if he was going to knock both Ken and Yoji unconscious. "Aya! Two manly voices! TWO! Not one with a nice feminine voice but… two…" Aya glared at him and his hand tensed on the hilt of the katana. It was at that time that Tsuzuki determined it would be a wise decision for him to step in and say they should come back at a later time. But before he could, Aya grabbed the front of Yoji's shirt with a tight fist and glared at the taller bond.

                "Yes Yoji… I can hear just fine." The redhead seethed the words out quietly. "And since we have no time to waste and you so _kindly_ volunteered…" The hand that had been on the hilt of the sword went and turned the knob of the door. "…why don't you go and make yourself be useful for once!" And with that said and done, the eldest Weiss member was thrown into the room where Shindo, Shuuichi and Yuki Eiri were currently sharing a bed together.

                "ARGH!" Yoji screamed, helpless to stop his fall towards the bed.

                "ARGH! YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Shuuichi screamed with surprise and fear as this stranger went flying into their room. He pushed Yuki away from where the older man had been kissing his neck before yanking him in front of him again as a shield when he saw that Yuki was about to get up and leave him. The pink haired singer hid his face in the blonde's back. "YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUKKKKKKKKKKIIIIIIII!" He whined. Yuki was slapping his hands away. Why was Yuki trying to get him to let go of him? There was a scary pervert in the room!!! Yuki was going to stay and protect him right? Right? The blond author growled and gave up on trying to pry off the fingers that were digging into his arms, instead he glared at the intruder and was intending to beat the shit out of him when an owl in clothes flew into the room.

                "Hello!" A man with violet eyes and full blush blooming on his face entered along with the owl. Shuuichi blinked and blinked again while Yuki started to curse. When the hell had his apartment been turned into a zoo? He turned his golden eyes to glare at his pink haired lover.

                "You better not have anything to do with this…" He jabbed a finger in the direction of where Tsuzuki was trying to pick up the fallen Yoji.

                "ME?" Shuuichi started to pout. "B-b-but but…. YUUUUUKI!!! I was with you the whole time! I didn't do anything at all. Well I mean… except for the kissing… I definitely did that and…"

                "Shut up, you idiot!"

                "I'm sorry we interrupted you…" Yuki turned his glare back towards Tsuzuki and the older man visibly wilted under the angry gaze. "…we…we…we're here to…" He stumbled over his words and wished suddenly with a slight pain in his chest that Hisoka were with him to protect him. Hisoka had a gift for glaring anyone down. And that gift would have been quite handy at this very moment. He sweatdropped and scratched at the back of his head. Aya suddenly was beside him, helping him lift the dead weight that was Yoji at the moment. The redhead with violet eyes had decided that it was safe enough to come in when the Gushoshin had so kindly informed Ken and him that the couple were clothed… or partly anyway as he took a look at the two that were sitting on the bed. There was a tall and older man with blond hair and a golden glare that rivaled his own violet colored one. His shirt was only slightly unbuttoned which was sadly not quite the case for his partner. Aya sucked in his breath at the sight of the younger man that was hidden behind the blond. The pink hair was bright and eye catching in a way that almost hurt to look at for too long and it was so drastically different from the soft golden locks that Omi had…still it didn't stop him for thinking for just a second that it _was _Omi that was sitting there, whining behind another man. The boy looked that much like him. Even more perhaps than Hisoka had resembled Omi. Hisoka had been skinnier… but this boy…

Large green eyes sparkled with tears and the lower lip started to tremble.

                "WAHHHHH!!! Yuki was being so nice to me and now he hates me again…" Aya blinked.

Definitely not Omi. He winced at the sound the boy was making and had a very hard time remembering that this boy was supposed to be around Ken's age. Tsuzuki's eyes hard widened again and his stammering sentence had died all together.

                "You're in danger." Ken decided it was time to take action. He'd always been a bit rash, especially when he was embarrassed or angry. "And we need to get you out of here."

                "What the hell?" Yuki growled menacingly. "Is this another of K's half assed publicity plan for Bad Luck? If I see that man…"

                "K?" Shuuichi stopped crying and clung harder onto Yuki's back. If his manager had sent people to drag him back to rehearsal… well he was surprised he wasn't full of bullets already. He peaked out from Yuki's shoulder and looked again at the intruders. Yuki's blond hair was tickling the tip of his nose so he wrinkled it before scratching it with the back of his hand.

                "I don't know who the hell K is." Ken muttered, his voice starting to sound like Yuki's. "But I'm telling you that Shindo, Shuuichi is in big danger. We've come to help you…and there's no time to explain further. Muraki could already be on his way as we sp—"

                "And here I am." A melodious voice drifted in. "You've spoken too long…Ken-kun, I do believe."

A/N- I'm sorry its been taking me so long to update with all the stories. I'm having a hard time writing Shuuichi. Forgive me if he's a bit off. I'll try to do better next time. I promise. And all feedback is VERY appreciated!!


End file.
